Hellsing
by SaraYuki
Summary: Athrun Zala: seeks revenge for his dead mother. Kira Yamato: the person who doesn't know the truth about his birth. Cagalli Yula Athha: caged by the shadows of the past. Will Athrun gets his reveng? what will Kira do when he finds out the truth that was hidde since his birth? Will Cagalli manages to get away from the chains? followed them and find out. pairing AxC, KxL,DxM and more
1. Chapter 1 NIGHT HUNTERS

**Hello, everyone.**

**This is my first fan fiction so please be kind to me.**

**Also I want you to correct me if I make mistakes like in grammar .**

**English isn't my mother language so I'll be grateful if you helped me improve myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed **

CHAPTER 1

NIGHT HUNTERS

in the darkest ally, a person was running for his life and was followed by two persons. One was tall with navy dark blue hair and the another with brown hair.

"Yzak he turned left to your direction" said the blue haired person trough his watch  
" I know that" called back the person called Yzak .  
"the same old Yzak. So typical of him." said the person with brown hair  
"i can hear you and I'll kill you Kira."  
"hahahahaha" laugh the blue haired person  
"SHUT UP ATHRUN" shouted furious Yzak  
" guys, did you forget the target?"called another one  
"Dearka's right guys"called kira  
"okey guys, time to do our job" commanded Athrun  
"time to play"said playfully person called Dearka  
"it's not a game Dearka,it's a job" shouted Yzak  
"GUYS"  
"OK kira"said both of them together

"we're dealing with a B class, so be careful."  
" roger that, Athrun" said Dearka

After running for a while the target came to a dead end. He turned to leave when he saw a person standing. He had long silver hair and was holding a sword white as snow.  
"target has been trapped."  
"good job Yzak. Hold him till we get there."  
"there is no need for that Athrun. I can kill him ."  
"Yzak, don't be stupid. His a B class."  
"i said I can handle it,Kira"  
"YZAK"  
"shut up Dearka"

Yzak got ready and run to the direction of the target/B class vampire. He swung his white katana/Japanese sword but the vampire dodged then the vampire attacked  
him with his fangs.  
"AAAAAAAAAA" A painful cry was heard trough the night.  
"YZAK" everyone run to his direction and the direction of the cry.  
Yzak was covered with blood. Everyone was still in shock. the vampire was dead. Yzak managed to kill him.  
Athrun was ready to punch him when  
BAM  
Dearka was in shock.  
Yzak had lost his voice.  
Athrun was speechless, Kira had just punched Yzak in the face.  
Kira, the guy that couldn't hurt a flower or a bird had just hit his friend and his teammate.

"you idiot, do you have a death wish?! Athrun said to wait, why didn't you wait?"shouted an angry Kira.  
"Kira,that's enough"commanded Athrun  
"but he could have died Athrun"  
"he knew what he was doing. Yzak I have to report it  
to Rau. Be ready."  
"Understood"

SOMEWHERE AT THE MOMENT

"one of our man has just died."reported a blue haired guy  
"so what, he was nothing but a toy"  
"but sir.."  
"AUEL, don't forget your place"  
" I'm sorry my lord"

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"They just moved" reported a guy  
" I know that Yuna" said a middle aged man  
"master what should I do?" a female voice was heard trough the room. The man called Yuna shivered from hearing the voice.  
" we're not doing anything, my dear"  
" but master I want to play" the voice answered back.  
"i know that but patients my dear, patients"  
"fine"  
"that was...HER. Wasn't it?"asked Yuna  
"do you have to ask such a obvious question?"  
" no my lord" apologized as he bowed  
" good now leave me"ordered the middle aged person  
"as you wish my lord" he said and left

from nowhere a person popped. It was a girl. She had blond her and amber eyes. she was wearing strange uniform.  
" I don't like him master" said the blond. She was the same person from before.  
" you don't like anyone."joked the middle aged man  
"all of them stink but ..."  
"hahahahaha"  
"it wasn't a jock master"  
" I know my dear, I know" he said as he continued to laugh  
"master his a hiding something"  
" I know that really well, Cagalli. But I need him"  
"you can find thousands like him" she said as she came close to his face.

ZAFT

"So what he said?"asked curies Dearka  
"nothing much. just that I have to wash dishes for a two weeks"said an irritated Yzak who had just came out of the room when he was for an hour. Rau was scolding him for what he did that night.  
"hahahahaha"  
"shut up Athrun"  
" it better than cleaning rooms for three weeks" said Kira. He was also punished for letting an C class vampire run away. she was just a child and couldn't bring himself to kill her. She was so small and innocent.  
" yea you thing so? I think his punishment is better than mine was" said Dearka as he remembered his punishment.  
He had to stay in a room in front of a thousand papers and he had to write "i won't do stupid things like flirting with a customer or the target ever again" poor Dearka, he had to write that for days. When he came out of the room he couldn't move his hands for days.  
" serves you right Yzak" an orange haired guy said as he past with his teammates.  
"shut up Heine, before I beat you"said Yzak  
"ha like you can do that"  
"what did you..."  
"Yzak"called Athrun  
"but Athrun didn't you.."  
"i heard it clearly Dearka, but we don't need to fall to they're level. it way to low for us"  
"what did you..."Heine was about to start a fight when he was cut by his teammate  
"guys that is enough"a green haired guy stopped him  
"Nicol "said the blond  
"we have a mission guys or did you forget that?"asked Nicol  
"of course not.."the blond started  
"then why are we wasting time. Heine you are the captain of the team,please don't forget it"  
"Okey you guys,lets go. we settle it later you losers"the last sentence was for Athrun and the others  
"I'm gonna.."  
"Yzak, that's enough"ordered Athrun  
"this time you should obey your captain,Yzak" Heine said it and then he left with his team.

"Athrun why did you stopped me?i could.."  
"Yzak do you want to spend more time in the kitchen, washing dishes?"asked Athrun.  
"No but.."  
"No buts"said Athrun as he ended the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2 MEETING WITH THE DEMON

CHAPTER 2  
THE MEETING WITH THE DEMON

"master give me a mission. I'm sick and tired from sleeping all the time."said the blond as she sat at the edge of a throne where the middle aged person was sitting.  
"Cagalli, my dear you know.."  
"master I want to play a little."she said  
"*sigh*fine I give you a mission"  
"really..that's great"  
"here's your mission my dear"he said as he give her a paper  
"be careful"he said  
"master did you forget to whom your talking to"she said as she was leaving  
"hahahahaha, I'm sorry my dear. It's seems I getting old"  
"master your still the same as you where 20 years ago"  
"look whose talking. you who is 500 years old and still looks at her 20's"  
"hahaha"she laugh as she left

THE NEXT DAY

"did you heard what happened to platoon 1?"asked a red haired girl with two pony tails  
"heard what?"asked a black haired person  
" Shinn where do you live?didn't you heard the news?"she asked.  
"i live here but I didn't hear anything. MS gossip" he said  
"what did you.."  
"Shinn, Mayren that's enough"ordered a blond guy  
"Rey but he started"  
" I don't care. It's not time to argue."he said  
"Rey is right you guys"a short red haired girl said  
"Luna"  
"sis"

"hey guys you heard the new right?' Another guy said it  
"OH Dearka it you. Yea we heard it. poor Heine and his team"said Mayren  
"serves him right." said a white haired guy  
"Yzak watch you mouth"  
"but Athrun.."  
"Athrun's right Yzak you shouldn't be happy about that"  
"not you too Kira"

"shouldn't you be washing dishes" asked Luna

"Shut up you..."

"hey guys. Am I the only one who hasn't heard anything"shouted an angry Shinn  
"you know that Heine and his team left for a mission yesterday, right?"Ray began  
"yea... and...?"  
"it's seems like they had an accident"Luna continued  
"what kinda..."  
"they allmost died"said a pleased Yzak

"WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPENED"  
"I don't know sir"answered a blond guy. His face was covered with a mask  
"How can you not know Rau. they are platoon 1 members. The most powerful team in our organization.  
How can they be all most dead?their mission was to kill some vampires."  
"it's seems that their opponent was a really powerful vampire" answered Rau  
"each of them battled 4 A class vampires and defeated them easily. So tell me how can they be in the verge of death."  
Rau was about to answer when a solder came in  
"sir"a solder called  
"not now"middle aged man answered  
"but sir first platoon's captain Heine Westenfluss gained consciousness."  
"is that so"he said"Rau I want to know what happened"  
"understood"he bowed and then he left.

1 HOURS LATER

"Heine please try again."Rau asked  
"but sir..." he said as he was laying on the bed covered with bandages  
"Heine try to remember what happened"  
"OK sir I try"  
"good, now close your eyes and remember what happened"he said  
Heine began telling with closed eyes what he remembered.  
"i remember going to an old factory where the group of vampires where supposed to were. Me and Nicol went up ahead and Aiman stayed behind to watch our backs.  
When we opened the door..."Heine stopped there  
"Heine what was there?"  
"please sir I don't want to remember"  
"HEINE" shouted now an angry Rau  
Heine closed his eyes and continued  
"when we opened the door..."  
"yea continue, don't stop"  
"behind the door, inside the room in the middle was standing..."  
"who was standing?"asked an inpatient Rau  
"a person with blond hair was standing. All the other vampires were..."  
"were..."  
"they were dead."he said as he remembered the sight that he and his teammates saw. All of them where cut in to pieces. Blood was everywhere and THAT person was standing in the middle.  
Yea he remembers the person really well. that person had short blond hair and 'his' eyes showed such a disappointment. Yes yes those red eyes. Color of blood that 'he' was covered everywhere. those crimson eyes that looked at him. Eyes that would pierce you and cut you into pieces with just one look.  
Just by remembering he got shivers.  
" 'he' looked at us and smiled."he said as he continued  
" 'he' turned to our direction and began to walk at us. One step at the time 'he' was closing at as. Aiman started to fire and all the bullets hit 'him'

but 'he' was still standing and still coming at us."stupid creatures. You think you can kill me" 'he' said"don't you know that only a human can kill a monster? And you stupid creatures can't kill a monster like me " 'he' said those words.  
"a human can kill a monster and not a monster?"Rau was still thinking those words. What did 'he' meant by saying it? Did 'he' meant that they weren't humans but monsters? But what did 'he' mean? His thoughts were disturbed by Heine's voice as he continued to describe.  
" we attacked together and tried to kill it but we couldn't 'he' was unbeatable. 'he'...AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
MAKE IT STOP. PLEASE SOMEONE"Heine began to go berserk. One moment he was telling him what happened and now he was in pain and crying.  
In seconds doctors came.  
Rau was still in shock. What had happened?,what made him go berserk. What... He left the room as the doctor ordered him to do. He then went to tell the high-ups what Heine managed to tell him and he knew that this commander wouldn't like it.

SOMEWHERE AT THE MOMENT

"SIR our men died " a green haired guy reported  
"how did this HAPPENED?" he shouted  
"we still don't know but to kill 30 C-class vampires and 10 A-Class vampires it's not something hunters are capable to do"  
"Sting take you team and investigate"he ordered  
"yes sir"he bowed and left

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"Why did you attacked them"he ordered  
"i didn't, they did. I just defended myself" the blond answered  
purple haired guy laugh.  
"Yuna do you have a death wish?" she asked him  
"N-n-no ma'am"he said  
"good then be quiet"she ordered  
"CAGALLI"he shouted  
"master I didn't kill them."  
"that's not the issue here"  
"what is then?"  
"you attacked ZAFT's men"  
"they attacked me first"  
"Cagalli..."  
"master..."

ZAFT

"so they weren't physically damaged?"Shinn asked  
"no they weren't"kira answered  
"it's more than that"Rey answered  
"guys did you hear the news?"Mayren run in the room where the others were.  
"hear what?"Luna, her sister answered  
"ORB requested a meeting with ZAFT"she said  
"WHAT"all the others shouted

ORB

"Cagalli we are having a meeting with ZAFT in two weeks, be ready"he said  
"yes sir,my master" Cagalli's voice was heard through the room

2 WEEKS LATER

"I'm so glad that you OK" Luna said  
"me too"kira added  
"yea sorry guys for worrying you"Nicol said it  
"good to be back" Heine said  
"you think so?"this time it was Yzak  
"ha the same old Yzak"said Miguel  
"guys today is the day"Mayren added  
"ah yeas the meeting with ORB"Athrun said it

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	3. Chapter 3 ZAFT AND ORB!

CHAPTER 3  
ZAFT AND ORB?!

THE MEETING ROOM  
"nice meeting you again old friend"a man said  
"Patrick, because we're old friends, I came to apologize"  
"Apologize for what Uzumi?"Patrick asked  
"for what happened 2 weeks ago"he said  
"what does that has to..."then he noticed a blond person standing next to Uzumi.  
"don't tell me that it was..."  
"yes this person was the one"he said "Cagalli you know what to do"  
"yes master"she said and bowed to Patrick and apologized "please forgive me sir Zala"  
"but how could...don't tell me she's on of ..."  
"I'll tell you everything, Cagalli leave us"he ordered  
"yes sir,my master"

AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE CAFETERIA  
"did you see the leader of ORB?"a red haired girl asked  
"yea I did"a guy with glasses answered  
"he was with a blond girl"she said  
"so what?"another guy asked  
"did you see what she was wearing? A red old-fashioned t-shirt and pants."she said  
"Flay"the guy shouted  
"what?"flay asked  
"Flay please,don't say things like that"the guy with glasses said  
"fine if you say it Sai"Flay said it

IN THE HALL

"they will ask about the incident. What are we going to say? " Miguel asked

The high-ups said not to tell anyone about that so it's better to tell them that it's classified " Heine added

"but what if we meet that person?" Nicol asked

"there's no way we are going to meet that..." Heine was interrupted by a voice  
"oh look who's here" a voice cut him  
Heine,Nicol and Miguel froze cus they knew that voice  
they looked in the direction of the voice and saw two blond persons.  
One was Rau and the other was a small built person with short blond hair.  
The person come close to where Heine and his team was standing. Miguel started to tremble and shout  
"Get away from me, you monster"  
"nice to see you too"the blond answered  
they were frozen  
Cagalli sighed and then bowed to everyone's surprise  
"I'm sorry" she apologized"i didn't mean to hurt you. Was that okey?"she asked but got no respond  
"say something" she shouted but nothing

they weren't moving

"why are you...here?"Nicol asked

"i came to apologize, it's not something personal. You attacked me first and I defended myself. Be glad I didn't kill you. So all in the past?" she asked

"why didn't you kill as?" Heine asked but he didn't get an answer

"ANSWER ME"he shouted angrily

"watch your mouth Heine" Rau ordered and continued " she's an important guest so be careful what you say in front of her"

"but commander he is the one to.."Miguel started but Cagalli cut him

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HE! I"M A GIRL YOU IDIOT"

"whaaaa..." Miguel said

" hey Rau lets go to the cafeteria am thirst" she said

"as you wish princess" he said and both left leaving the three stoned people in the hall but they soon followed them.

IN THE CAFETERIA  
Flay , Sai and Tolle entered the cafeteria

"i wonder what they want?"Dearka asked  
"i wonder to"kira said it  
"so platoon 1 lost. So pathetic. I would kill those vampires with ease "flay said as she past were the others were sitting  
"SHUT UP"it was Yzak who shouted  
"how dare you to..."  
"Guys that is enough. Flay you shouldn't say things that you don't know"Athrun ordered  
"who do you think you are to order me? Because your father is Patrick Zala,doesn't mean you can order me around"Flay shouted  
"what did you..."  
"his father has nothing to do"Mayren shouted  
"ha look who's talking" Flay said  
"Flay stop it"Sai ordered  
"why should I?"  
"can you shut up. Your annoying. Especially your voice " a voice was heard and they look at the direction of the voice and saw two blond persons, followed by members of Platoon 1

"how do you thing you.."

is that the only thing you know how to say" Cagalli cut Flay

"you … bitc.."

" ENOUGH FLAY " Rau shouted/ordered

She walked to the drinking machine and put her hands in her pockets to find some money. When she couldn't find she asked  
"does someone has money on him"  
Athrun was about to say something when Kira come close to the blond and put some money in it. Violent eyes meet amber eyes. She looked at him and then she smiled  
"thanks"she said  
"Ms. Cagalli"Rau called  
"yea yea I know"she said it as she took her drink and left with Ra.  
"see ya"

"who was she?" Athrun asked Heine

" an important guest"

"she was with Lord Uzumi if I'm not mistaken" Sai added

"With Lord Uzumi?I wonder who is she"

AT THE SAME TIME OUTSIDE OF THE CAFETERIA  
"you grew up"she murmured  
"what did you say Ms Cagalli"Rau asked  
"nothing at all"she answered back

WITH UZUMI NARA ATHHA AND PATHRIC ZALA

"they are getting stronger by the day"Uzumi said

"i know but i'm going to kill that bastard for what he did"

"your not the only one who wants revenge but alone you can't win"Uzumi said

"so what are you saying, I LET HIM LIVE?! IS THAT IT"

"no i'm saying that you don't have a chance against him in this current situation." Uzumi explained

"so what do you mean?"

"his an enemy of mine and is an enemy of yours."

"and if we work together, he doesn't stand a chance" Pathric ended Uzumi's thoughts

"like the old times. What do you say?" Uzumi asked

Pathric smiled

AFTER 1 HOUR  
"so master how did it go"Cagalli asked  
"Cagalli"  
"yes master?"  
"from today on we're going to work with ZAFT"Uzumi said  
"we are?but why master?"  
"EAF is getting stronger and if we want to defeat them we have to work together"he said and Cagalli just nodded

FEW DAYS LATER

"Why are we here again?"Dearka asked as the platoon 1,2,3 and 4 were in front of really big mansion.  
"So this is the ORB's HQ?"Flay asked  
"OK we're going inside"Rau ordered

the doors opened and they went inside. Everyone was amazed from the beauty of the mansion.  
"Welcome to Hellsing"a brown haired girl welcome them  
"hello"Rau answered back  
" my name is Miriallia Haw nice to meet you"she said.  
"she said Hellsing?" Shinn asked  
"ORB is just a public name their real name is Hellsing" Sai explained  
"ow"  
"this way everyone"Miriallia showed the way.  
They went to where Uzumi's meeting room was.  
All of them where about to go inside when someone stopped them.  
"Miriallia wait"a female voice was heard  
"Shiho what is it?"and a long black haired girl was seen  
"Miriallia did you see Yuna, I can't find him"Shiho asked  
"No sorry I haven't"  
"that's okey. Thanks anyway"and then she left  
"okey lets go inside"

"hello everyone I'm Uzumi Nara Attha"a man sitting on a throne said  
"lord Uzumi nice to see you again. I'm Rau la Creuseet and those are my underlings"  
"hello sire my name is Heine Westenfluss, captain of platoon 1"  
"hello I'm Nicol Amalfi, platoon 1"  
"I'm Miguel Aiman also in platoon 1"  
"I'm captain of the platoon 2 Rey za Burrel"  
"I'm Shinn Asuka, platoon 2"  
"I'm Lunamaria Hawke, platoon 2"  
"Mayren Hawke, platoon 2"  
" I'm Sai Argyle, Captain of platoon 3"  
" I'm Flay Allster, platoon 3"  
"I'm Toll Koening, platoon 3"  
"I'm Athrun Zala captain of the platoon 4"  
"Zala you say?"Uzumi asked  
"Yes sire"he said a little disappointment

"you look like your mother"he said

"you knew my mother?" Athrun asked

"of course. She was my sisters friend"

"is that so"  
"I'm Dearka Elsman, platoon 4"  
"I'm Yzak Joule"  
"I'm Kira Yamato, pla..."  
"KIRA? YAMATO?"Uzumi asked.  
"y-y-yes sire"  
everyone was surprised by Uzumi's reaction  
"My lord?"Rau asked  
"ah sorry. Rau let's talk about the mission. You guys can go"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4 THE IDENTITY OF THE DEMON

**OK her's the new chapter of Hellsing. Sorry I was late but I had lots of school assignment **

**thanks for reading Hellsing and I as you will see it's a lot better than the previous ones and longer ( if I may say so)**

**R&R**

CHAPTER 4

THE IDENTITY OF THE DEMON  
TRUE NATURE OF THE QUEEN

It's been 3 hours since the meeting with lord Uzumi. Miriallia showed them the rooms they were going to stay. Every room had two beds, two closets and two tables. Athrun and Kira were roommates since they were like brothers. Dearka and Yzak were next door . Sai and Tolle were sharing the room next door of Dearka's and Yzak's. Miguel and Shinn were in the same room opposite of Athrun's and Kira's room. Heine and Nicol were the next door of Miguel's and Shinn's and opposite of Dearka's and Yzak'a room.

Rey was sharing the same room with Rau as there wasn't anybody else he could share and it has something to do with them being brothers. To tell you the truth they are Half brothers but Rau raised him as their mother died giving birth to Rey when he was 10 and his Father left when he heard his wife was pregnant with other man's child. Now Rau was his father, mother and big brother. Their room was next to Heine's and Nicol's room.

The girls were sharing the same room in the opposite direction of the boys' rooms (** there were two wings, one for boys and one for girls**) but their room was bigger than boy's room. It has three beds, three closets and three tables. The showers were on the second floor while their rooms and some other people's (the hellsing's) were on the third.

The cafeteria was also in the second floor with gym room and Infirmary.

In the first floor was the meeting room, some other rooms and the rooms of the maids.

It has a big garden and underground training rooms.

ATHRUN'S AND KIRA'S ROOM

"do we have to were this uniform?" Kira asked as he looked at the red uniform that was lying on his bed

"well, it's not that uncomfortable " Athrun said as he put white belt on his waist. The uniform consist of a blue t-shirt, red pants and white boots. It also had a red coat that was black on the shoulders and was little above the knees.

"it's better you get dressed up" Athrun said to Kira as he still wasn't wearing it

"why do we have to wear those uniforms?" Kira asked as he began to undress

"well commander Rau said that it's our teams uniform. All Hellsings members wearing one even Miriallia was wearing a one" he said as he remembered people wearing uniforms.

"yeah but why is our uniform so different?" he said as he wore the white boots

"well it's to show that we are from ZAFT. The whole team will be wearing those" he said as he pointed to Kira's uniform

"but I don't like it. couldn't they make it violent or even gray would be better" he said as he wore the red coat

"well I do. I like the color red" those words made Kira glare at him. He hated the color red. It's the same color as blood. Disgusting.

"hey I was wondering" Athrun asked Kira

"about what""he said as he was trying to tie the belt

"wasn't Lord Uzumi's reaction a bit strange?" he said as he remembered the leader of hellsing's reaction of mentioning the name of Kira

"yeah it was but what about knowing you mother?"

"yeah he said my mother was his sister's friend. I would like to meet her. If she was my mother's friend then she could tell me more about her." he said with eyes full of pain and sorrow.

Athrun's mother was killed 10 years ago in front of his eyes.

"well if she was her friend then she must be a good person" Kira said without knowing the connection he had with THAT person or the Athha family. But he will find out soon that he's in reality Her..

"do I have to see your dirty face every single day I open my door?" Yzak's voice/Shout was heard from outside.

"the same goes with me you moron" Heine shouted back

"what the commotion about?" Athrun asked Kira

"don't know but with Yzak and Heine nothing good will come out" Kira said as he and Athrun walked out of the room to see Heine and Yzak glaring at each other and calling names with Dearka and Nicol trying to stop their teammates and Shinn and Miguel just watching

Apparently Yzak opened the door to go to the cafeteria to eat but when he opened Heine was also coming out of his room with Nicol and when they saw each other, both of them started … well you know... the same thing that they do the moment they meet each other. FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS

"common Yzak lets go I'm hungry" Dearka said to Yzak in an attempt to stop them fighting.

But really what luck. To open the door at the same moment and to have their rooms facing each other. Really. What luck.

"can you guys stop fighting just for a moment"Rau said as he was followed by Rey, Sai and Tolle.

"HEY, why are you wearing a different uniform from us" Shinn said pointing the white uniform Rau was wearing. It was the same uniform but the colors were different. Instead of red it was white and the white belt and boots were black

" well I am you commander after all. I can't wear same uniform you are wearing" he said as the matter of fact

"well why don't you wear this stupid uniform and give us ours"Yzak said

"why? you don't like it?"Rau asked

"WHO WOULD?" Shinn, Yzak, Heine and Miguel shouted at the same time.

Yzak and Heine looked at each other. It was the first time they agreed on something

'_i wish I could wear that instead of this uniform_' Kira thought

_' __is this uniform that bad__?_' Athrun asked himself in his head

"okay guy that enough. Let's go eat something you must all be hungry" Rau said as he past his team to go to the cafeteria. Everyone followed him as they were all pretty hungry. It was 2 o'clock and they haven't eaten anything since this morning.

At the stairs they met Miriallia in a different uniform than what she was wearing the first time they met. She was wearing a pink jacket with yellow skirt but know she was wearing a red jacket with pink skirt and white boots. It looks almost the same as theirs but girl version and it looked good on her.

"you must be hungry"Miriallia asked  
"you bet"Dearka answered back  
"Dearka"Yzak yelled  
"WHAT?"he wondered  
"show some manner" Luna added  
"yeah man"Shinn added  
"hahaha. I was going to get you to eat together so it looks like it was a good idea"Miriallia said as they started to go to the cafeteria when a man stopped them.

He was really tall with long grayish hair pulled into a low pony tail

"Ms Kisaka how can I help you?" Miriallia asked

" Rau Le Creuset can I talk to you?" the man called Kisaka asked

"of course" he said and added" you guys go ahead" he said and left with Kisaka

CAFETERIA  
"wow"was the only thing Mayren could say  
"yeah wow"Flay added even she was amazed by how big the cafeteria was and that they had all kind of food

"Miriallia this way"a voice was heard and there stood the girl that stopped them when they were going into the room were they met lord Uzumi  
"Shiho I'm coming, guys this way"she said and left  
everyone sat together.  
Platoon 1 and 2 were sitting together and platoon 3 and 4 opposite side of the table. (the table was really long) . Nicol was sitting between Heine and Miguel. Rey was sitting between Miguel and Shinn and Luna was sitting between Meyrin and Shinn.

Opposite of them were sitting Kira in the middle of Athrun and Dearka . Sai was sitting next to Yzak who was sitting next to Dearka and Flay was between Tolle and Sai. Both Miriallia and Shiho were sitting at the head of the table. One facing another.

"i still don't understand why are we here"Shinn asked as he was eating  
"how can a guy be soooo stupid"Flay added  
"why you little.."  
"how can a girl be such a b*ch?"Luna asked  
"what did you call me?"  
"GUYS,JUST SHUT UP"Shiho and Yzak shouted together.  
Everyone was surprised, even they were.  
"haha,guys this is Shiho Hahnenfuss. She's a dragon .The best in Hellsing."Miriallia introduced her to everyone.

"what's a Dragon?" Tolle asked as he still was new and not the brightest on the team.

"Dragon is one of four types of meisters." Miriallia started to explain

"you do know what a meister is ?don't you?" Flay asked in a I-knew-everything voice

"yes, Meister are known as hunters" Tolle asked

"well as I was saying there are four types of meisters. Dragon, knight, tamer and Aria.(**1)**" Miriallia added

"knight is a hunter that uses sword to kill vampires. Like Athrun and Yzak" she pointed at Athrun and Yzak

" and me" Shinn said as he felt forgotten

"yeas and you to Shinn" Miriallia sweat dropped at how childish Shinn was

"dragon is someone who is using guns"

"like Dearka and Miguel" Tolle cut her

"tamer is someone who can summon a beast. Like Luna, Heine, Flay and me" Rey added

"wow" Tolle said as there were stars in his eyes

"And Aria is someone who's using phrases or verses found within the bible, and other holy scriptures. Like Meyrin, Sai, Kira and Nicol"

"so that make's me a dragon " he said as he took two Guns

"it looks so"Miriallia smile at him making him blush  
"oh look someones in love" Meyrin said

"NO I"M NOT" Tolle did all but yell."not that you aren't beautiful or or or..." at that time he was lost and couldn't find anything else to say making other burst out laughing  
few minute later everyone began to jock around and laugh.  
In the cafeteria everyone was having fun. there was so much noise but soon they all stopped as the door opened and a blond girl came inside.  
Everyone was looking at her even the ZAFT.  
She moved to the take her food but there were many people.  
"hey don't push"said one  
"watch where you step"said another one  
a guy turned to call someone but he saw Cagalli behind him and shouted  
"everyone step back. Lion is here"  
as the guy said those words, everyone stepped back and let her make her order. She took only a juice and sat on a table next to a window.

"so what's up with them"Mayren asked  
"who is she?" Flay asked  
"isn't she the one from before?"Athrun added  
"it's her"Nicol said  
"you know her?"Miriallia asked  
"well not exactly"Heine answered  
"her name is Cagalli Yula Attha"Shiho said  
"an Attha?"Flay asked  
"don't tell me she's the daughter of..."Athrun said  
"no no no you guys, you got it all wrong"Miriallia added  
"she's adopted" Shiho said out of nowhere  
"so why is everyone scared of her?"Luna asked  
"she's the Lion of ORB, the goddess of victory and the untouchable Queen"  
"she's the most powerful being in Hellsing. She hasn't lost a battle."Shiho added  
"really?"Toll asked  
"that why everyone is scared of her."Miriallia added  
everyone was looking at Cagalli with awe only one person had envy in her blue eyes. Flay stood and walked close to were Cagalli was sitting. She remember her smiling at Kira when he bought her a drink and it pissed her  
"Flay where are you going?"Sai asked  
when they saw her stop in front of Cagalli. Miriallia stood up  
"is she crazy?what is she doing?"she asked  
"what's going on?"Athrun added  
"does she has a death wish?" Shiho said it as she stood and started walking to the direction of Flay and Cagalli. To stop her from angering Cagalli  
The others followed.  
"so you're Cagalli?"flay asked

no respond  
"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING"she yelled  
"ANSWER ME YOU B*CH" Cagalli still wasn't answering and continued to drink her 'juice' which made Flay even more angrier so she slapped Cagalli's hand and the bottle fell on the floor. Cagalli looked at her and asked  
"What the hell do you think your doing, you lowlife?"  
"who are you calling a lowlife. Because you're an Attha doesn't mean you can look down on me. You think you can do anything you want just because your dad is an Athha?"

"she's sooo dead"Shiho said it as she saw Flay slapping Cagalli's hand.

Cagalli stood to leave, passing Flay which pissed her even more.

'how dare she ignore me' she thought and grabbed Cagalli's shoulder to turn around but heard Cagalli say "who do you think you are and dare to touch me?"she said as she turned around eyes now red as blood.  
Flay winded as she saw her crimson eyes.

Mayren then noticed on the floor where the bottle fell  
"guys look at that"she said  
everyone looked at the direction where Mayren was showing and everyone winded their eyes.  
On the floor there wasn't a juice but blood  
"don't tell me she's a..."Rey  
" vampire?"Luna ended the sentences

Flay was in shock  
"what the hell a vampire is doing here?" she asked  
"you're going to pay"she said as she showed her fangs.  
Cagalli punched Flay and she flew 20 feet away and hit a wall. That time most of the people left.  
"ha do you call this a punch?"Flay asked as she could barely stand.  
"i didn't hit you with my full power. This isn't even the half of my power" Cagalli said which pissed Flay even more  
"_I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled_ (2)" she said and two white foxes appeared.

"kill her" Flay ordered and the two foxes flew and circled Cagalli. Soon Cagalli was surrounded by a wind typhoon.

"let's see if you can get out of that" she smirked

"Really is that all. I thought you were stronger but it looks like I made a mistake" Cagalli said to herself "Let's end this" she said and black-red aura started to surround her body and with one yell she broke Flay's attack

within a second Cagalli had Flay pointed on the wall. Her hand on Flay's throat.

"it's payback time" Cagalli smirked

"STOP HER"Miriallia shouted as she saw Cagalli lifting her fist  
Athrun drew his black sword.  
Dearka drew his two guns  
Shinn drew his blue sword  
Yzak drew his white sword

and Rey summoned his guardian beast. A giant black cat with two tails and had two horns on it's head

"Blacky sonic blast" Rey ordered to his beast and the Black cat opened his mouth and circled like waves came out and hit in the Cagalli's direction

She covered her ears as a very disturbing sound was coming and her ear started to bleed.

She jump 4 feet away from Flay and She was about to attack Blacky and Rey when she was surrounded by swords. Shinn, Athrun and Yzak were standing in front of her  
"do you have a death wish?"she asked  
"stop it"Athrun ordered  
"ha"the only answer he got then ...

"MOVE" Kira shouted  
Again the Black-red Aura surrounded her and the pressure was so strong that Athrun, Shinn and Yzak went Flying to the wall.

Everyone was watching but couldn't move. The were Frozen by her presents  
she then bit her hand and she started to bleed.  
"what?"Flay asked  
"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! __._ Hear my voice and obey me. Awaken from you're slumber, Awaken and slay GOD" she said it as her blood started to take a form in her left hand. Then a sword was formed. The sword was red as blood. Same color as her eyes. CRIMSON RED

Everyone was watching.

she swung her sword Rey with his beast went flying to the wall  
Dearka started to shoot but Cagalli was moving really fast and the bullets couldn't hit her. he saw her coming at him  
The only thing Dearka could see was white and red.  
Yzak was standing in front of him holding his white sword then...

Cagalli was standing in front of Yzak. only her blond was visual for Dearka.  
"Yzak, thanks man you saved me"said a happy Dearka  
then...  
he saw blood running on the floor.  
"did you get her?"Dearka asked but got no respond and he got nervous.  
"Y-Yzak man answ..."then a sword was falling on the floor.  
Everyone had wide eyes.  
Luna and Mayren were about to cry.  
The white sword hit the ground and began to turn red from the blood that was on the floor.  
"Stupid creature"  
"hahaha"was the only respond to Cagalli as he hit the floor  
"YZAAAAAAAAAAK"Dearka yelled.  
"you're going to pay"Shinn shouted as he stood and attacked her.  
She dodged his every attacked.  
"that is enough! SHINN she's playing with you"Athrun shouted as he stood  
"I'm going to kill her"he said as he continued the meaningless attacks  
"you think so?"she asked which made Shinn even more angrier.  
"SHINN STOP IT"this time it was Rey. Athrun was helping him to stand.

_"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!__(3)__" _Said Nicol as he pointed his index finger at Cagalli , generating a spark of yellow energy and it looked like lightning. "_Six Rods Prison of Light__"_Nicol said and as it was about to hid Cagalli it Divide into Six thin, wide beams of light, which, slamming into Cagalli's midsection, not allowing her to move.

"dammit" She said

"good job Nicol"Shinn said and as he was about to attack her with his sword Nicol shouted

Not to as it wouldn't hold her but Shinn didn't listen and the last think he knew has he being kicked by Cagalli who was now free from the _Six Rods Prison of Light_

She went close to Shinn and put her foot on his stomach  
and put her sword on his neck and was about to cut it when..

**OK here's the new Chapter. Sorry I was late.**

**I hope you like it .**

**1.I took that from Blue Exorcist ( great anime)**

**2. from Blue Exorcist **

**3. from Bleach. Kido attack that Rukia used against Arrancar 9 ****Rikujōkōrō****-**_**Six Rods Prison of Light **__**-**_**"Six-Rod Light Restraint"**

**Next Chapter will be finished shortly. (I hope :p)**


	5. Chapter 5 SURVIVE OR DIE ?

_**Hello guys and here's my new chapter. Thank you very much for reading my story.**_

_** OK I really need your help so can you help me because I'm in a dilemma. **_

_**Rewrite the first 3 chapters and not update new chapter or continue writing new chapters ? **_

_**As you can see it's not an easy decision since if I choice to rewrite the first three chapters I won't be able to write new chapters**_ and I really want to rewrite it.

_**Or should I wait until I have 2 weeks holiday from school and rewrite it then?**_

**PLEASE HELP**

_**Also could you give me some summoning words for Rey's , Luna's and Heine's beasts? I have no idea what to write so Please Help(puppy dogs eyes)**_

_**OK R&R **_

_**again thank you**_

_**yours truly,**_

_**SaraYuki **_

I don't own Gundam seed.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

"_summoning_"

_**PREVIOUSLY ON HELLSING **_

"who is she?" Flay asked as she looked at the blond that just sat on a table next to a window.

"her name is Cagalli Yula Attha"Shiho said

"she's the Lion of ORB, the goddess of victory and the untouchable Queen" Miriallia said proudly

"she's the most powerful being in Hellsing. She hasn't lost a battle."Shiho added

~ 0o0~

"so you're Cagalli?"flay asked as she walked in front of her

"ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING"she yelled  
"ANSWER ME YOU B*CH"

~ 0o0~

"_I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled_ " she said and two white foxes appeared.

"Let's end this" she said and black-red aura started to surround her body and with one yell she broke Flay's attack

"STOP HER"Miriallia shouted as she saw Cagalli lifting her fist  
Athrun drew his black sword.  
Dearka drew his two guns  
Shinn drew his blue sword  
Yzak drew his white sword

and Rey summoned his guardian beast.

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! __._ Hear my voice and obey me. Awaken from you're slumber, Awaken and slay GOD" and a sword was formed. The sword was red as blood. Same color as her eyes. CRIMSON RED.

~ 0o0~

Cagalli was standing in front of Yzak. only her blond hair was visual to Dearka.

The white sword hit the ground and began to turn red from the blood that was on the floor.  
"Stupid creature"  
"hahaha"was the only respond to Cagalli as he hit the floor  
"YZAAAAAAAAAAK"Dearka yelled.

~0o0~

She went close to Shinn and put her foot on his stomach  
and put her sword on his neck and was about to cut it when..

CHAPTER 5

SURVIVE OR DIE ?!

"STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH" it was...  
"kira"Nicol called  
" what do you think you're doing"Heine asked as Cagalli looked at him with her red eyes.  
"you don't want to kill him, do you?"he asked her  
"ha and why not?"she asked back  
"because you can't"he said it as if he was so sure about that.  
"you think I can't kill him?"She asked '_does he think I'm weak or something?_'  
" no I didn't say that. I know you can kill him"  
"then WHAT?"she shouted angrily now going at Kira's direction  
"you don't want to kill him"

what was Kira was what everyone was thinking. what was he doing and WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING!  
"what's makes you so sure that I don't want to kill him?"she asked now pissed at Kira's words  
"then tell me one thing"  
"HM"  
"tell me.. if you want to kill him... why are you on verge of tears "as those words left his mouth everyone was looking at Cagalli's face.  
She froze. Indeed she had tears formed in her Red eyes.  
Cagalli touched her face still not believing it.

She was about to say something when the doors opened and Rau, Uzumi and some solders came in.  
all of them where surprised .  
Uzumi got really angry. At what he saw. Yzak was lying on his blood while Dearka was trying to stop the bleeding. Flay was now with Sai and Tolle and Athrun was with Rey who now was standing on his one leg.  
"CAGALLI" he shouted and run to Cagalli and

SLAP

everyone had wide eyes. Uzumi , ZAFT's members and Hellsing's members including Cagalli. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"What are you doing?"Uzumi asked  
"it wasn't her fault"Athrun answered back. His left cheek now red as tomato from the slap he took for Cagalli.  
"just look at the mess she made"Uzumi said as he looked at the mess.  
"yes she did ..." Cagalli still couldn't believe. HE was protecting her BUT WHY? She hurt him and his friends. so WHY?  
"...but she wasn't the one who started it"  
"then Who was it?"  
"It was Flay. Flay Allster. She started it. It wasn't Cagalli's fault." everyone was amazed.  
"WHAT ?SHE TRIED TO KILL ME"Flay shouted  
"She allmost killed Yzak and everyone else" Dearka said it as he watched doctors treat Yzak's wounds.  
"But Flay started it"Kira answered back  
"who are you protecting Kira? THIS MONSTER or your friend?WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU?"Shinn asked him  
" I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just telling the truth" Kira shouted at Shinn.  
"Did you forget what she did?"this time it was Miguel  
"she allmost killed Yzak. Rey,Shinn and Flay can barely stand and 3 weeks ago she allmost killed us"he said  
"what are you talking about?" Kira asked

"MIGUEL" Nicol yelled . 'What is he thinking. That's classified '

"the person who send as to the hospital for two weeks was HER" he pointed at her

Now all most everyone was watching her but after few minutes the silence was broken by Athrun

"But did you forget what Flay DID?"Athrun answered back  
"who cares about that. She went overboard"Heine Shouted pointing at Cagalli. Last sentence meant for Cagalli  
"BUT SHE..."Athrun wasn't able to end he's sentences as he was cut by Cagalli.  
"just shut up"she said and added"i don't need pity from a human"she said as crimson eyes met emerald ones.  
"what? but I was just trying to..."  
"then don't try"she cut him  
"but we're helping YOU"this time it was Kira  
"but I didn't ask for you're help"she said as her eyes turned back to amber eyes.  
"WHAT?!" both Athrun and Kira were surprised by her reaction. I mean they were trying to help her and she didn't even say a thank you.

"can you see now what kind of thing you are trying to protect?"it was Shinn who said those words.  
Kira and Athrun were disappointed. They tried to help her but she wasn't happy about it  
"sir his losing way to much blood"Yzak's doctor report it  
"WHAT"they couldn't believe their ears. Are they going to lose one of their teammate?

"Stop the bleeding then"Dearka ordered  
"but we can't. It won't stop"the doctor answered  
"If he dies, I'm going to kill you"Dearka threatened Cagalli as he glared at her but she didn't looked like she cared. She didn't say anything just continued to stare at dieing Yzak.  
"Cagalli what are you going to do?"Uzumi asked looking at her  
"about what master?" she asked  
"about him"he said as he glanced at Yzak who was surrounded by doctors."are you going to save him?"he asked.  
Everyone looked at her  
"you can save him?"Dearka run to her  
"so what?"  
"if you can then SAVE HIM"he ordered her. now he was losing patience  
"why should I?"she asked not caring  
"WHAT?what do you mean 'Why should I?'"he asked  
"why should I save him?he decided to shelled you. it's not my fault that he is dieing."  
"why you..."he was about to attach her when Athrun and Kira stopped him.  
"LET ME GO!I'M GOING TO KILL HER"  
"DEARKA!GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF"Athrun ordered as he was hold Dearka's left shoulder while Kira was holding his right .  
"Athrun if something happens to Yzak I won't forgive myself or HER"he said as he calmed down and glared at Cagalli  
"if you can save him, please do something"kira said those words as he bowed to her  
"kira... what are you... doing?"Dearka asked him  
"Cagalli,please save Yzak." Athrun said as he too bowed  
"Athrun not you too"Mayren said in tears  
Dearka looked at Kira and Athrun who were still bowing to her and he could see that even she was surprised about that. Then...  
"I'm begging you,please save my friend"he said as he too bowed to her.  
Everyone was surprised.  
"so tell me my dear, what are you going to do?"Uzumi asked slyly smiling  
Cagalli just passed Athrun, Kira and Dearka. They looked at her as she passed them.

She walked to laying Yzak. The doctors moved away the moment they saw her.  
She lifted her Red sword and pointed at Yzak's would that was on his stomach.  
"_Now go to sleep_"as she said those words her sword turned back to blood and hit Yzak's wound.  
Yzak started to cry in pain.  
"what are you doing?are you trying to kill him?"Shinn was ready to stop her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him  
"Shinn, let her be" it was...  
"But Dearka, she's trying to kill him"  
"leave her"he ordered not daring to look at suffering Yzak

_"__Hear these words, hear my cry,__  
__Spirit from the other side.__  
__Come to me, I summon thee,__  
__Cross now the great divide__._"as those word left her mouth, the blood that fell on Yzak started to take a form. THEN...  
three persons came out of nowhere. All three of then were wearing robes and hoods so their faces wasn't visual.

One was wearing Black,another was wearing red and the last was wearing golden.

Black was death.  
Golden was life.  
Red was fate.

Black, red and golden light hit Yzak.  
Then the red one turned to Cagalli and said  
"My master,it's up to him to decide. he can either die or live"he said as he disappeared.

"you know the rules,master"the black one said it  
"i know it very well"she said  
"so master, what do you decide?"the golden one asked  
everyone then turned to her and waited her answer.  
"Dark you know what to do"she told the black one, he nodded and went inside her.  
Few seconds later he came back and disappeared like the Red one, leaving a blue light behind him. Then the golden one lifted his hand and the blue light turned into a small blue ball. he then let go of the ball and it went inside of Yzak.  
The blood that was running stopped and the wound started to heal itself.

_**YZAK**_

"_where am I?" _he asked as he opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness."_what's going on_? _Where am I_?"... "_it's cold_" he said and curved himself

"a_m I going to die_?..._NO I REFUSE TO DIE IN THE HANDS OF A MONSTER. PLUS SHE IS A GIRL_" he said as he started to feel even colder. Then out of nowhere a light was seen. Without noticing he reached his hands in the lights direction.

Yzak started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was the Golden thing and Cagalli. he then stood up really quickly and saw that everyone was looking at him.  
"master do you need help in anything else?"the Golden 'thing' asked  
"No, you can go" and the Golden one disappeared as the others.  
"YZAK"Dearka shouted as he hugged him  
"I'm glad that you're OK"Athrun added as he hugged him too  
everyone surrounded him telling him that they were glad that he didn't die and so on. At fist he was lost but then He tremembered everything and he touched his stomach where the wound was.  
"what happened to my wound?"he asked  
"Cagalli healed you. Isn't that great?" Mayren answered as she was crying  
"She did what?" Yzak asked as he looked at Cagalli  
"yea it was amazing how she healed you"Luna added wiping her tears  
Yzak stared at Cagalli but he couldn't see her face,only her golden hair.  
Athrun went to Cagalli to thank her  
"thanks for saving him"he said but got no respond  
he got worried and asked her  
"are you okey?...Cagalli?"no respond. He then touched her shoulder and  
"CAGALLI?!" when Athrun shouted her name everyone looked at their direction.  
"what's going on?"Kira asked from afar.  
"Cagalli"he called her name again but no respond  
then her head t touched Athrun's chest which made Athrun blush a little and when he was about to say something...

She fell on the floor.  
"CAGALLI"he shouted her name. when he was about to touch her …  
"Don't touch her"it was Uzumi. He then went close to her and picked her up and left without saying anything leaving everyone stand.

AFTER FEW MINUTES

Shinn, Rey and Flay were taken to infirmary while other were still were unable to move.

KIRA

_'what was that feeling' _he said as he put his right arm on his chest_ 'that was weird. I...I... felt ...those emotions. I don't understand but somehow I could feel Cagalli's emotions. She was sad and was going to cry not because she was going to kill Shinn but because of something else. I … I can't explain it. But the strangest thing is that I don't even know how?... HOW was I able to share her emotion. HOW?!' _he said as he clenched a fist on his red uniform.

LUNA

_'i couldn't do anything... I was just standing there … not doing anything. I.. couldn't move...her presents was to strong that I was frozen... and because of my weakness Yzak was injured and was going to die but I... I couldn't do anything"'_

HEINE

_'DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT. WHY, WHY DID IT HAPPEN AGAIN! DAMMIT! BECAUSE OF HER WE ALMOST DIED. I WON'T FORGIVE HER. SHE'S GOING TO PAY' _he said angrily

CAGALLI

' _what was I doing? I was going to kill him. Not only that but I was going to break my promise to her' _she thought seeing nothing but darkness

"_it won't be the first time you'll break a promise" _a woman's voice was hear and Cagalli turned where the voice was coming and had wide eyes. In front of her was standing her most important person. Her face wasn't visual but she had long brown hair.

"_I ... I'm sorry. I tried my best but I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me Vi..." _

"_forgive you? Why? You don't have to apologize" _she said as Cagalli's eyes softened

"_Via... I " _but she was cut again by the voice of Via

"_i have no intention forgiving you" _she said as Cagalli's eyes widened

"_Via please I didn't mean to..."_

"_you didn't meant to what...turn my son into MONSTER?!" _Cagalli has started to cry

"_please Via it was the only way..." _again she was cut by Via's voice

"_maybe it was your intention from the start" _she said angrily

"_NO...NO VIA I...I WOULD NEVER HARM HIM. I SWEAR I NEVER..."_

"_i don't know WHAT to believe anymore. You also promised to protect me and look... I'm died... And all because of YOU"_

"_Please Via, forgive me" _then the person started to disappear

"_NO VIA DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE. I PEGGING YOU PLEASE DON"T LEAVE! VIA...VIA...VIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA"_she started to shout her name meaningless as she disappeared never looking back

"_VIA...VIA_" she sat up panting. It was a dream. A dream she saw everyday_. _Thetears wouldn't stop falling.

"Via I... i'm sorry. I really am"

"you had that dream again?" a male voice was heard in the room. She looked up to see none other but Uzumi who was sitting on a chair next to the bed Cagalli was sitting.

"it was my fault she died" she said as more tears started to fall on her cheeks

"Cagalli it wasn't your fault and you know it" he said as he sat on Cagalli's bed

"but I...but I turned HIM into a MONSTER"she said angrily but she wasn't angry on Uzumi She was angry at herself for being unable to protect them.

"Cagalli there wasn't other choice. You had to do it in order to save him. And I don't think Via would be angry about that" he said patting her head

"but I killed her" she said as he trew herself on Uzumi who in turn huged her and continued to pat her.

**OK here is my new chapter . Hope you liked it. **

**I know it was short and all but next chapter will be longer (I hope :P)**

**till next time,**

**SaraYuki**


	6. Chapter 6: BOOK OF SHADOWS

_**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter.**_

_**I had exams and had to study.**_

_**Again sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think**_

CHAPTER 6  
BOOK OF SHADOWS  
it's been 3 whole days since the accident with Cagalli. Rey had a broken leg, Shinn had 3 ribs and his right hand broken and as for Flay, she also had 4 ribs broken. Yzak was being watch by the doctors for 2 days to make sure he was okay. As for Cagalli... she hasn't been seen since that day.

Luna and Heine had been training really hard those last 3 days. Why?

Luna wanted to become stronger in order to protect her little sister and her friends. Heine wanted to to get back at Flay for her stupidity and get his revenge at Cagalli.

_**With Flay**_

"how are you filling?"Asked Sai as he came inside

"I'm fine."i said a little angrily. How was I ? ANGRY! And I'm going to kill Her. No way I'm letting it go. No way. I looked at Sai who sighed and asked with annoyance "WHAT"

"stop it. Don't even think about" he said

"Stop what...oh" I forgot he can read me like an open book. Dammit. But I won't let it go. No, I can't forget since her eyes hunt me even in my dreams and I'm going to...

"Flay..." I hear Sai's voice. A threatening voice if a say so myself

"fine" I said and turned around so my back was facing him. No way I'm letting it pass. No Way In HELL

_**WITH RAY **_

it's torture. Why?! Why?!WHY?! Why I'm sharing this room with HIM. I looked at the person in front of me. The person who won't SHUT UP. I know...i know I don't look like I'm bothered by that But Common... Shinn won't stop saying "Cagalli this …. and Cagalli that and how his going to kick her ass when he gets out of here and how he couldn't wait to leave" But really he couldn't wait. The person who can't wait is ME

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE SHE BETTER STAR RUNNING AWAY CUS I'M..." bla bla bla * sigh *

_**IN THE LIBRARY**_

"what to do? What to do?" wondered a bored Dearka as he was sitting on a chair and was taping the table with a pencil that happened to be laying on the table.  
"just shut up and stop with that annoying noise " said an angry Yzak who was sitting in front of him with Athrun next to him

"oh Yzak you should chill out for once" said Dearka not stooping with the noise and continued to tap the pencil  
"Guys! I'm trying to read"kira called as he read a book. He was sitting between Yzak and Dearka in the head of the table  
Miriallia show them where the library was the day before since they had nothing to do and so everyone was together apart from Rey, Shinn and Flay. Some were reading like Kira, and Nicol Some were trying to find a book like Luna, and Mayren and some were sitting not doing anything but disturbing others like Dearka, Miguel and Heine . Athrun was telling Yzak what happened after he passed out what he missed those 2 days he was in the hospital.  
"it wouldn't happened if she didn't attacked "a voice was heard through the room and everyone know to whom it belonged  
"Heine, Flay was the one who started it. Don't blame Cagalli for Flay's stupidity" Yzak hissed  
"Yzak just shut up"he said  
"You shut up" Yzak said  
"WHAT?"he yelled  
"are you deaf or something? I said just SHUT UP"yelled now a very pissed Yzak  
"how dare you to..."  
"GUYS,could you be quiet?"Kira asked and they stopped because they knew Kira very well if he got angry you better start running for your life.  
"GUYS"this time it was Luna  
"Look what I found"she said as the came running to were Athrun, Kira and Yzak were sitting and put down a book.  
Everyone went to take a look at the book that was called...  
"BOOK OF SHADOWS?"Athrun wondered as he read it so everyone could hear it  
"weird name for a book"Heine said as he sat next to kira  
"well open it"said an inpatient Mayren  
it was kira who opened the book and started to read the first page that was written with red color  
"_this is the beginning of the end. You are reading the history of the birth. The time when the light and darkness was born. when the light was consumed by the darkness and the end began. The time where heroes were born. Humans that could kill the monster that ruled the world _ ..."  
"i hear the last phrase somewhere"it was Miguel who cut Kira  
"really?"Toll asked wondering  
"i don't remember but.."  
"it was her"Nicol cut him and continued"it was Cagalli who said thing like that, remember you guys?"he asked Heine and Aiman  
"only a human can kill a monster"Heine repeated the words that Cagalli said on their first meeting  
"really? She said that?"Luna asked  
"she mast have read the book"Heine added  
"so, can I continue?"Kira asked  
"sorry Kira, go on"Aiman said and kira continued to read the next page  
"_f_a_r__ far away, in a place unknown to everyone, the place that only God__s__ knew, the Golden tribe ruled the universe. And had the power to create life. They where gods of the world . One day they decided to create life and called for life. Their call answered two worlds. One was named Bronze tribe and the other Silver tribe.  
__Silver__ tribe was a trip how loved and idolized wolves. The tribe lived with wolves and protected them. It all started when a boy saved a wolf on a full moon night . The wolf was the leader of the wolf pack and made a pact with the young boy " from today on I'm going to be you protector. You saved my life so from today on I will be by your side whenever you need me. You can have my powers and my soul" from that day on the wolf lived inside the boy and when he needed help he would transform in to a giant wolf. He was more powerful when the moon was full_f"  
"wait, wolves ? Transform? giant wolf? Guys..."  
"yea you notice too right Athrun?"  
"he noticed too? What do you mean Kira"  
"Mayren tell me..."  
"tell you what? Rey"  
"what can transform into a wolf on a full moon?"  
she thought really hard and then shouted"A Werewolf"  
"correct"Athrun answered  
"but why are there werewolves?"Luna asked  
"there's only way to find out"kira said it as he continued to read  
"_the __Bronze__ tribe loved the day but were scared of darkness. The bronze loved the darkness and Silver ruled the day. They lived peacefully for a while but the peace didn't last for long. A war started when the bronzes tribe started to kill the silver tribe for pleaser . They wanted to be the the most powerful creatures in universe . When the Golden tribe heard about the war, they decided to create a new tribe to end the war  
The GOLDEN tribe called for life and their call answered a tribe that was named the Heroic tribe. They ended the war and made the bronze tribe and the silver tribe return to their previous lives. Peace once again had been returned._"  
"so who's the heroic tribe?the humans?"Mayren asked  
"i don't think so"Athrun answered  
"But why?"Sai asked  
"lets just continue and find out"Kira said and continued  
"_many decades past and the peace was once again disturbed. the__ Heroic tribe began to seek blood and destruction . __They__ first attacked the Silver tribe and made them their slaves. Then they attacked the Bronze tribe and they almost kill them all when the Golden tribe used a very powerful spell tto give the remening bronze tribe th__e__ power to kill the heroic tribe that turned to demons that ruled the night and ended the cycle of war_ " Kira turned to the next page and winded his eyes.  
There was a picture of a human holding a sword that was pierced through a person that was lying underneath his feet. that person had giant fangs, bat-like wings and his eyes was red as blood  
" look at that"kira said  
"a vampire"Heine said  
"that what you meant Athrun?"  
"yeas"he answered to Nicol's question  
"only one survived and disappeared. Not showing to anyone"  
"why did you stopped?"Tolle asked  
"that it. There's no more"kira said and he turned to blank pages  
"it can't end like that"Miguel said as the took the book and began to turn the pages really fast  
"Miguel that's enough"Athrun said as he took the book from her hands.  
Suddenly a wind blew out of nowhere and everyone covered their faces including Athrun.  
The book fell on the floor and it's pages where turned by the wind and it went to the last page. when the wind died out and Athrun was ready to pick it out...  
"guys" Athrun yelled when he noticed something strange  
"what is it?"Dearka answered  
"it's here"  
"what's here?"said an annoyed Flay  
"the story"he said as he showed to everyone  
"read it "Mayren ordered and Athrun began to read the first page of the end  
"_this is the story of the demon king and the promise he made to the last survivor of the __Bronze__ tribe. The life of the demon and his children that was now to the hands of a human.  
The demon king lived on a far away land . Hiding from everyone but one day three women went to his castle. Because he liked all of them he drank their blood and kill them. But he fell in love with them and gave them his blood. The women turned to demons and became his brides_ "  
"does it sound familiar to anyone?"Kira asked  
"demon king? Tree brides?"Rey answered  
"Dracula and his brides"Athrun answered  
"wait that means that heroic tribe were vampires?"Toll asked  
"took you long enough " Heine added  
"why you..."  
"_he, his brides and his childre__n__ started to drink blood from humans and took their souls and __their feelings with it since they, themselves couldn't feel those emotions anymore_"  
"I've heard that when a vampire drinks blood from a human, he takes with it part of their life"kira said  
"yea I heard it to"Rey said  
"_the humans got tired of their sick game and finally, they managed to __caught the three brides and burned them_"  
Athrun turned to next page and saw a picture  
"disgusting"Luna said as she saw the picture  
in the picture were the brides that were burning and humans were happy about it.  
"_humans now turned to monster themselves. when the morning light hit th__e tree brides,__ they turned into dust. where the ashes that were left from the brides, the demon king waited for the sunlight to hit him __and die with them__. His loved once just died but before the sun came out A voice was heard through the day. The cry was like a song. A beautiful song from HELL. When the demon king lift his head to see wh__ere it was coming__ , from the ashes a baby was born. The demon king took it and named it Fire and left to rule the darkness once again __w__ith hi__s__ children. For centuries the king wondered around seeking for a place to live peacefully with the baby that was still the same as the day he found it. A boy offered him his place for them. He protected them and even if he knew that they were demons, he thought them as humans. The demon to thank him offered his life and promised"i will became your shield_

_and your weapon. Protector of you're bloodline and i will make pac__t__ to every head of you family that is wordy of the title, for generation until the last one dies. Me and my bloodline will stay by your side forever and if you need us we will be at your side "those were the worlds of the king to the little boy that became king of the world. "Only your bloodline will be able to kill the monsters. From today on you are my master. " a beautiful voice was heard . It was the baby who made the first pac__t__ with him. __Since that day, no one was heard of then ever again_"

"wow" was the only thing they could say  
"so this is the end?"Shinn asked  
"yeah" Athrun answered as he closed the book  
"i liked the story"Kira said it out of nowhere  
"me too"Sai added  
"i wonder what happened next?"Dearka wondered  
"Me too"Luna added  
"but there's one thing I want to know"  
"know what Athrun?"Kira asked  
"who was the baby and the child of Dracula?"

"Cagalli"  
"yes master?"she asked as she stood up from her bed  
"why did you give them the book?"he asked as he was sitting on a chair next to her bed  
"so what? He must know the true"  
"is that what Via wanted?"  
"DON'T MENTION HER NAME!"she yelled at him. Her eyes now red.  
"why? Was it because you couldn't protect her or was it because you can't keep your pact with her"  
"JUST... just shut up" she said" leave now master"she said it with dark voice  
"I'll go but remember that you can't change his destiny nor he can run from it"he said and left leaving her alone  
"Via" she said and a red tear fell down from her amber eyes"what am I supposed to do."She wondered

**soooo, this is for now. sorry it was so short**

**How was it?**

**Did you like it or did you not like it. Let me know :)**

**I'll be happy to improve my writing**

**thank you for reading it and for being patient :)**

**see you next time**

**for now SaraYuki's out**

**Bye bye XD****  
**


	7. Chapter 7 THE MISSION

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**SaraYuki here with new chapter of Hellsing :)**_

_**thank you for reading it. Sorry it took sooooooooooo long. ( writer's block) again sorry :(**_

_**Hope you like it XD and sorry I'm not good at fighting scenes but I tried my best. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who read, commented and were patient to wait for me to upload a new chapter. Again thank you all for reading it and...**_

_**Cagalli:** OK OK that enough. They want to read not hear you bubble about how thankful you are to read your stupid story_

_**SaraYuki:** HEY! watch it Cagalli or I'm not going to write about you anymore :P_

_**Cagalli: **Yeah right. They are here to read about me not..._

_**Kira:** Guys I thing you two should stop arguing and let them read _

_**Cagalli/SaraYuki: **WHO ASKED YOU! SHUT UP I DECIDE WHEN TO LET THEM READ_

glare at each other

_**SaraYuki:** I'm the author so I decide when to let them read_

_**Cagalli: **But the story is about me so if I don't want to you can't write about me(evil laugh)_

_**Athrun: **guys stop and let see what happens shall we?_

_**Cagalli: **Athrun shut up_

_**SaraYuki: **Athrun take your girlfriend before I decide to erase her from this story_

_**Cagalli/Athrun: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING HIS/MY GIRLFRIEND?_

_**Kira: dear readers,** this argument will take forever so please go on and read_

_**Cagalli/Athrun/SaraYuki: **KIRA SHUT UP_

_poor Kira feel sorry for him :( hmmmmh Nah I'm kidding :P_

CHAPTER SEVEN

It's been four days since the whole "Cagalli / ZAFT " incident and one day since they found the BOOK OF SHADOWS.

Now everyone was in a meeting room for their first assignment. The mission was to take back Kusanagi a factory that belonged to Clyne Faction that was taken two days before and Siegel Clyne the Leader of Clyne Faction,one of the strongest groups on earth that developed special weaponry for organizations like Hellsing and ZAFT called to ask for help since he ,Uzumi and Pathric were friends and business partner. And of course Uzumi excepted the request

"and this is you mission" Rau said as he was standing in front of a big screen and was explaining their mission when the door opened and Cagalli came inside to everyone's surprise.  
"well I'm glad to see you, ms Cagalli. You came the right moment. "Rau said as she stood leading to a wall and didn't say anything.  
"I'm going to explain you the plan"he said and continued  
"Shiho, Dearka, Miguel and Toll will be at 100 m from the location guarding the place from all directions since you are the best shooters"he said and continued  
"Yzak I want you to go with Heine and Mayrin to open the path for the team 3 to take the level 2 under our control "

"WHAT I HAVE TO WORK WITH THIS IDIOT OVER HERE?" both of then shouted while they pointed at each other make few of their teammates laugh. and while Heine and Yzak were busy glaring at each other, Mayrin was cursing her luck to be stuck with two most noise people in the world that don't get along with each other and fight constantly.

"Team 3 will be Sai , Nicol, Luna and Miriallia. Sai you will be leading the team" Rau said as he looked at Sai who nodded. " I want you take over level 2 that is underground. Miriallia you know what to do, right?" Rau asked Miriallia who was sitting next to Shiho

" Don't worry sir. I know what to do" she said and Team 3(Sai, Luna and Nicol) looked quite confused but didn't say anything.  
"but sir you said that there was an important person that needed rescue" kira asked  
"that right. That why I want you kira and you to Athrun." he pointed at both of them and continued "The person is held captured on the last level. Level 5 and I want you to go there and rescue her. "  
"only those two?" Dearka asked a little worried  
"they aren't going alone"he said  
"we're not?" Athrun asked a little surprised  
"of course not. It will be suicide"Rau said  
"then who's coming?"Kira asked  
"well Ms Cagalli?"Rau asked as he glanced at her  
"she's coming with us?"Athrun asked not believing his ears  
"is there a problem?"Rau asked  
"no . It's just that...it's been only five days since the accident and I don't think that she's fully healed"  
"and who asked you what you think?"she said  
Athrun was speechless and she was hotheaded.  
"well then. Do you have any question?"Rau asked  
" who is this person who needs rescue?" Kira asked

"She is a very important person and that all you need to know" Rau said and all of them except Cagalli were both surprised and disappointed not knowing how this person was

"Any more questions"

"no"everyone said  
"OK the operation will start the day after tomorrow. be ready"he said and everyone left.  
"it won't be easy"Mayren said  
"yea I know"Luna answered  
"i wonder who's the person that's needs rescue" Kira asked and Athrun nodded

SOMEWHERE ELSE

"so, Auel how's the prisoner?" asked a green haired boy called Sting  
"oh hey Sting. She's fine. "he said as he stood before an iron door.  
Inside the room, in the darkness, blue eyes were visual.

HELLSING

everyone was couldn't they Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the mission and everyone was on edge not because it was a mission but because it was the first mission with other teammates. This was going to be the first time ORB and ZAFT would work together.

"i still can't believe it" Flay said  
"me nether" Sai said  
"i mean, she's going with Kira"  
"who are you talking about?"Sai asked not understanding what she meant by that  
"i mean Cagalli. She's going with Kira"  
"i thought you were talking about the mission"  
"who cares about that. It's not like I will be going so who cares "she said. Sai didn't say anything. He was a little disappointed

"well princess are you ready?"a brown haired woman asked Cagalli as she (Cagalli) was laying in her room  
"Stop calling me princess"she said  
"but you are my princess, Princess"  
"MURRUE"she yelled  
"OK OK I'll stop calling you princess, Princess"she said as she continued to laugh. Oh how she loves to teas her.

THE NEXT DAY  
|This is it everyone was nervous.  
"Shiho, Dearka, Toll, Miguel are you on you positions?"  
"yes"everyone said together. Each of them were on their place. Roof of the building100 m away from Kusanagi . Shiho was on the building that looked at the entrants. Dearka was on the building opposite Shiho's looking at the back entrants. On the right of Shiho's building was Miguel and at the left of hers was the place in case reinforcements came

"OK team 2, move on"Rau ordered and Yzak, Heine and Mayrin, who were sitting on a car, with Yzak as a driver, went inside with the car taking on their way the iron doors.  
Some men wearing police uniforms game running and saw that the gates were thorned apart. Team they jumped out of the car and were met with 12 guard who didn't hesitated to attack them.

Yzak drew his white sword and cut in half a vampire that came at him.

"_Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!_ " Heine summoned his two familiar. One was a girl with long dark hair pulled into high ponytail. The other was a guy with dark blue hair and was holding a giant scythe. " destroy them" he said and both of them attacked

the guy swung his scythe and turned 3 vampires into ash while the girl just passed 4 vampires and without touching them the vampires turned into ashes. Yzak killed 2 more vampires while the 2 remaining once were killed by Mayrin

They went inside the building and after killing many vampires they took control of the Level 1. Heine came outside and stayed at the entrants door with his familiars guarding in case more vampires showed up  
"team 3 move out" Rau ordered again and Miriallia, Sai,Luna and Nicole went from the back entrants where Yzak was waiting.  
Sai, Luna and Nicole where already inside the building while Miriallia was still running to them  
"you late" Yzak said the moment they stepped inside  
" and where's the other girl?"he asked  
"she's coming"Luna said as she looked behind her to see Miriallia running.  
Out of nowhere a vampire jumped in front of her and was ready to attack her.  
"AAAAAAAAAA" she screamed  
"Miriallia watch out"Luna called and Yzak got ready to kill the vampire before he attacked her but he wouldn't make it when...

BAM  
"are you OK"a voice was heard from her earbluge was heard.  
"yea, thanks to you Dearka I'm fine"she said as she sign in relief. The vampire was dead, Dearka shoot it before he attacked her  
"why are you standing. Move"it was Yzak who shouted.  
"OK I'm coming"she said as she went inside  
"are you OK?"Luna asked the moment she went inside  
"yea I'm fine"she said still a little scared  
"What kind of fighter are you?"Yzak asked  
"I'm not a fighter, I don't know how to kill a vampire"she said in a matter of fact voice  
everyone was surprised by her answer.  
She was part of HELLSING and she didn't know how to kill vampire?  
"then why are you here?"Luna asked  
"you'll find out soon" she said smirking a little  
Yzak showed them the stairs that were leading down to level 2 and they left.  
after 20 minutes the level 2 was theirs.  
They when inside the control room and Miriallia sat in front of the control computer. After few seconds, she was inside and said  
"OK team 4 I'm ready. Move on"she ordered and Kira, Cagalli and Athrun moved inside and were on Level 3  
"OK guys turn Left"she said and they turned left  
they followed her every direction.

"we're under attack"a red haired guy reported from a phone  
"so?" the voice from the phone was heard. it belonged to Sting  
"but sire... we can't hold much..."  
"i want you to kill them." Sting ordered  
"Yes sire, my master" he said and his eyes glowed  
"you heard him. Orga, Shani move and kill them"he said.

Athrun, Kira and Cagalli were on Level 4. they managed to kill many vampires.

Athrun and Kira were amazed by Cagalli. All vampires were scared of her because she killed most of them and she hadn't even drew her sword .

They were walking when Cagalli looked back  
"what is it?" Kira asked looking at her  
"down"she murmured  
"What?"Athrun asked not hearing what she said and before he knew what hit him he was already on the ground . without saying anything Cagalli kicked Athrun , who hit the wall and fell down and she held Kira's head and made him lay down.  
"what's your ..."Athrun couldn't end what he was saying as a giant sword came flying out of nowhere. Passing the three of them and it hit the wall which made the wall crack.  
If it hit them, it would have taken their heads off.  
"oh it's looks like I missed " a voice was heard and a boy came from the darkness  
"you're good, girl. It's to bad that I have to kill you"he said as he drew a sword  
"who are you?"Kira asked as he stood  
"I'm Shani Andras and I'm you nightmare"he said as he attacked Kira with his sword and Kira wasn't ready to Dodge it. Then...  
"you have to kill me first"Cagalli said as she stood in front of him. Blood was purring down from her right hand where Shani's sword was held in her bare hands  
"Cagalli I..."Kira wanted to apologize but couldn't as she cut him  
"I'll take care of him. You two leave"she ordered  
Athrun and Kira were about to leave when...

"i don't thing so"a voice was heard and two persons arrived blocking their way to Level 5.  
"Clotho, Orga take care of them. The woman is mine"Shani said  
"i want the woman"Orga, the guy with short green hair said and added"she looks so yummy"he said as he linked his upper lip.  
Cagalli didn't say anything but her face was full of disgust

"sorry but I saw her first"Shani said as he attacked Cagalli with his sword  
"Cagalli" Kira yelled and was about to help her when Orga was in front of him  
"Sorry boy. But you are up against me"he said as he once again disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked him. Making him pass Cagalli and hit the wall.  
"Kira" Athrun shouted and was ready to attack Orga when a blue shinning cycle appeared under his feet and he froze.

He couldn't move, his body was paralyzed.  
"i can't move"Athrun said in his mind  
"well well, I guess you are my opponent"the guy with light green hair that was hiding his left eye said"

WITH KIRA

"oh that one hurt a little"he said as he stood up. The wall behind him were turned into pieces.

Orga again appeared in front of him and hit him on the face, kicked him on the head when he lost balance from the punch which made the floor fall apart and both of them fell on Level 5 floor. kira couldn't stand. Orga caught Kira's throat with his hand and lift him off the ground.  
"i can't … breath"

WITH CAGALLI

"it's to bad that I have to kill you. I wanted to play a little"Shani said  
"you think you can..."she wasn't able to end what she was saying as Kira passed her flying and hit the wall really hard making her let her guard down .he took the opportunity and swung his sword at her.  
At the last moment she was able to doge him but...he got her.  
Her red shirt was cut in half reviling her bra and her belly.  
"wow, you got beautiful body. I know. I'll kill you and then I'll play with your body a little"he said with perverted eyes as he continue to look at her body.  
"you're going to pay for that"she said and attacked him with bare hands.

WITH ATHRUN

"_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!__ " _he said and Athrun's agonizing scream was heard

OK this is for now. I made the Chapter little longer so hope you liked it and sorry about the fighting scenes

See you all next time

love you all 3

SaraYuki


End file.
